Evaluate in Phase II studies photoradiation therapy as a means of local treatment of various malignancies. Situations will be identified in which this therapy may offer a unique advantage over existing therapies, either as a primary modality or in combination with other modalities or as a treatment when other modalities have failed. All patients withhistologically confirmed advance cancer will be considered for eligibility. Twenty patients per year for three years will be required. A fourth period of six months is provided for patient treatment and follow-up (five months) and preparation and delivery of the final report (one month).